kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Stone
'''Stone' is one of Kirby's copy abilities. Stone is almost entirely a defensive ability- unless Kirby happens to use it above a foe's head. Stone is an easy way to beat bosses with minimal damage by simply dropping over the boss's head and staying in stone form until the boss moves away. It can also avoid devastating full-screen attacks, like Marx's black hole. The hat looks somewhat like a samurai helmet with a red tuft of hair on the top and a guard on the back, with a star on the forehead piece. The Stone hat has the same design as the Ninja hat, only with different colors. Moves in the games With animal friends ''Super Smash Bros. Series'' ]] In the Super Smash Bros. games Stone ability is Kirby's Down Special attack. He can only turn into his distinct rock form in Super Smash Bros., but in Melee and Brawl the ability acts more like it's Super Star variant turning Kirby into a variety of things such as; a 100t Weight, a garbage block from Panel de Pon (In the floral style associated with the character Lip), a spiked ball, and a Thwomp from the Mario Series as well as the regular stone Kirby. Like in Kirby's own games, he's still invulnerable to attacks (except grapples and throws) regardless of what he turns into and only hurts other fighters if used over their heads. The Stone also slides down slopes, so care needs to be taken when using the move near slopes. Kirby: Right Back At Ya! thumb|left|150px|Stone Kirby as he appears in the anime. Note the gray coloration of his skin. In the anime, Kirby keeps the traditional Stone hat from Super Star, but his skin turns stone-gray instead of brown. Surprisingly, the ability works more like one from Kirby 64, specifically the Double Stone mix, allowing Kirby to turn into a giant, pink stone statue of himself which can walk and jump, albeit very slowly. Stone Kirby relies on its sheer bulk to crush enemies. In the transformation sequence, Kirby's skin changes to gray. A flash of light forms his hat and he puts it on. Transformation Sequence 5TOmfF0RCO8 Other Quotes Trivia *The volcano that Kirby transforms is actually Mt. Fuji, a famous Japanese mountain. *Oddly, in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, the Icon was a Waddle Dee sitting on Transformed Stone Kirby. In Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, it was Stone Kirby landing on a Waddle Dee. It was probably changed because the function of the ability went from a plain block to the round stone of most games. *In rare occasions of Kirby Super Star and its remake, Kirby can turn into a golden statue of Mario or Samus, or even into a golden block with the HAL Laboratory logo on it. *In the credits of Revenge of the King and the original Super Star's Milky Way Wishes credits, the Mario statue is seen just before the credits finish. *If Kirby happens to get the muscular man form and he's on a slope, the statue will appear to actually be posing. This form does three poses depending on how steep the hill is. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Kirby's down B move is the stone transform. Some of the original sprites make a reapperance in this form. File:Tac planet.png|The rare "HAL Laboratory stone" File:Kirby-mario.png|Rare Golden Mario statue File:SAS.jpg|The rare Samus statue Artwork Image:Stone.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Stone.JPG|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Image:Stone.jpeg|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Stonekirby.jpg|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Image:Stone.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Gallery File:Stone_Kirby.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Other Ability Icons File:Adv stone.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' File:StoneiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' File:StoneiconKDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' File:Stone_icon64.gif|''Kirby 64'' image:Stone_icon.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land/''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror File:StoneiconKCC.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Stone2.png|Kirby Super Star Ultra ja:ストーン um wtf flame Category:Copy Ability Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Copy Abilities